Halo:Conflicts
|Publisher= Microsoft Game Studios |US Date Released= February 19, 2012This came from the North American launch dates for Halo Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo 3. 11+11 (November) / 9 (September) = 2 (February, rounded down) for the launch month. 25 + 9 - 15 = 19 for the launch day. 7 + 4 + 1 = 12 (or, 2012) for the launch year |UK Date Released= |Genre=Sci-fi Massively multiplayer online game |Game modes= |ESRB= Mature |Platform= Windows |Media= |Website= Halo Conflicts }} Halo Conflicts is a massively multiplayer online game developed by Unknown Game Studios and published by Microsoft Game Studios for Microsoft Windows. The game revolves around the conflicts of the Halo Universe, and brings together all the elements from the Halo fiction. Announced at the 2011 Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles, Halo Conflicts was the second Halo MMO announced to the public, the first being however Titan was ended when Ensemble was to focus on the Halo RTS . The emphasis of Halo Conflicts revolves around a galactic war between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire, both of which players can align with in game. It is suited for a wide range of gameplay styles, players can specialize in a certain combat role or even take part in behind the scenes action with command and logistics. However, the primary focus of the game is in combat, in all forms. It is the first Halo game to allow players full control over every vehicle, aircraft, and starship. Gameplay Halo:Conflicts is similar to the games of the original trilogy, however Conflicts transforms the Halo series into a massive, expansive world where at one moment the Covenant could have just glassed a UNSC military base, to the UNSC discovering an ancient and powerful Forerunner weapon. The game has no limitations on where the player can venture to, with the right equipment. However, the game does have a specific goal for the factions, the Covenant Empire's primary goal is the extermination of humanity through force, and the UNSC's goal is to defend itself in any way possible. Players fight over territorial control of planetary systems. Each system entails different bonuses, such as lower production time for vehicles or stronger fortifications. As players take control of systems, their empire grows allowing NPCs to patrol captured areas. Character Creation When first starting Halo:Conflicts, you have to create an account. The account will keep track of your characters and progress. Halo:Conflicts is a free to play game, much like Guild Wars. One account key can be used per account. After creating your account you are free to create characters, a maximum of four characters per account however up to eight extra character slots can be purchased for $.99 USD from the Conflicts store. After creating your account, you have to create your characters, the first screen will show you the factions, which include the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire. After choosing your faction, you must choose a service. A service is a specific organization within the original faction, such as ONI, UNSC Navy, Marine Corp, Air Force, and Army within the United Nations Space Command. A service will grant you special classes, skills, and starting boosts for your character. For the Covenant, the player selects their service, either Army or Navy, and then their race, which will also effect their skills and abilities. After choosing your faction who your character will fight, the next is to customize your character. The character customization screen is similar to the system used by Bethesda Studios in their games Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls IV. After customizing your character, you are ready for basic training. Basic Training is the primary way of entering Halo:Conflicts. This will get you in touch with the controls, and basic concepts of the game. This can be skipped if a second character is made. Basic Training involves courses to determine which class the system will preselect for you, although you can change this prior to entering the game world. Various courses will test your selection, including firing ranges, military knowledge, and basic questions. After completing basic training, you create a name for yourself, which can be chosen randomly or created by the player. Names cannot include numbers or random names(ex:xXxProGaMerxXx), and will be screened after being created. If a name is inappropriate, you will be asked to change it. You are finally finished with creating your character, and now can explore the galaxy. Attributes Attributes are the physical and mental aspects of a player character. As players rise in rank, they gain points which they can put into attributes. *Strength - Strength determines a players melee power and health. *Stamina - Endurance determines a players ability to survive. Increasing stamina increases a players ability to run, and can influence health. *Dexterity - A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls melee attack speed, movement speed, and overall accuracy. *Perception - The increased ability to see,smell and hear for enemies or traps. Snipers can use this to find their targets easier. *Intelligence - Intelligence is a players thinking power, and is used for various means. Medics use their medical knowledge to quickly heal wounds, while Engineers use their knowledge of buildings to quickly establish or destroy a base. *Luck - Luck,while not a skill that effects a players fighting abilities, is a unique trait. Players with high luck have a chance to receive higher promotion points from killing hostiles, or lower build times for vehicles. Promotion Points and Ranks Promotion Points are Halo:Conflicts form of experience points. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. As players advance in rank, they gain skill points that can be used to raise their attributes. Gaining Promotion Points *Killing Hostiles Forces - This is the easiest way to gain points during large scale conflicts. *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures - Destroying a vehicle or enemy structure gives a good amount of Promotion Points, adding to kills inside the vehicle or structure. *Raising friendly Structures - Raising structures helps your faction maintain its grip on a planet. *Healing/Supplying friendly forces - Easy since many players can be wounded and healed, but a system is implemented to give only a certain percentage of PP for healing and supplies. *Securing systems - Any player involved in the capture of a planetary system will be rewarded Promotion Points. The amount received is calculated by how many opposing players there were, and how many on your side. *Completing missions - Missions are pre-made 'quests' in the game world and new ones are constantly being added in. Incentives As a way of keeping the game in check, incentives are awarded to factions who have significantly less players than the other factions. Incentives award players who fight on factions with less players with more Promotion Points, and is determined by the current population of players. Factions The factions of Halo:Conflicts are very crucial, they determine which players are allied and which players are hostile. Each faction has its own unique weapons, vehicles and classes. United Nations Space Command The main government of humanity,formed in 2160 to oversee UN operations in space.Their first major military operations was during the Interplanetary War against Communist and Fascist forces. When the Covenant first struck against Humanity, the UNSC was already in a fierce civil war against Insurrection forces. Now, with the Covenant treat bigger than ever, the UNSC is the first and last line of defense against the alien threat. Humans are naturally weaker than races in the Covenant, however they are intelligent and have primitive weaponry that is effective. The UNSC has a wide variety of specialized weapons, armors and vehicles. On the ground, UNSC vehicles can typically overpower the Covenant, and their weapons are deadlier against flesh. They also have an arsenal of aircraft, both atmospheric and space capable aircraft which can be modified for different missions. Unfortunately, their navy is very low grade compared to the Covenant, and many of their vehicles are outmaneuvered by Covenant vehicles. The Covenant The zealous alien empire known as the Covenant is one of the most dangerous forces in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Dominated by two major alien species, the Sangheili and the San 'Shyumm, the Covenant forces are mostly forced into the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient race of beings known as the Forerunners, believing they fired the Halo Array as a form of ascending to godhood, a path the Covenant call the Great Journey and hope to walk the path. The Covenants primary strength is the abilities of their races, and their incredibly powerful navy. An offensive heavy force, their Citadels are physically weaker than the UNSCs, and cannot be modified as much. However, their shielding technology on their infantry, vehicles, structures, and ships all offer a challenge to the UNSCs projectile weaponry. Weapons Weaponry is the bread and butter of any shooter game. Various weapons require a certain amount of skill in that weapon category to use them effectively. When used ineffectively, a weapon can bounce,sending bullets away from the target. Skill can be gained from combat experience or through local trainers. Weapon Types UNSC Weapon Types *Pistols - A small, one handed sidearm. Pistols are used when a player needs to quickly switch to a working weapon instead of reloading. Although one of the weakest weapon types, Pistols are headshot capable weapons. *Submachine Guns - An automatic carbine firing light pistol rounds, a Submachine gun can wither away enemies in a hail of firepower. The submachine gun is the standard personal defense system of vehicle operators, allowing them to protect themselves against enemy forces. *Carbines - A smaller variant of a rifle, a Carbine fires the same rounds but at a lower velocity. Their cut down size makes them perfect for close combat and for special forces units. *Assault Rifles - A selective fire weapon, the assault rifle is the standard weapon among UNSC forces. There are multiple variants, each with their unique differences however they all share a common cartridge. *Battle Rifles - A mid range weapon variant firing more powerful rounds, a battle rifle fills the role between assault rifle and sniper rifle. *Machine Guns - Medium and heavy weapons designed to fire hundreds of rounds in quick succession, a machine gun is often used as a suppression weapon while more accurate assault rifles and battle rifles neutralize targets. *Rocket Launchers - A tube firing rocket guided explosives, rocket launchers are very effective against vehicle targets or enemy infantry grouped together. *Missile Launchers - Similar to the rocket launcher, a missile launcher is designed to engage enemy vehicles, however a missile launcher fires a guided missile against an enemy target to increase accuracy. However missiles can be thrown off by enemy countermeasures. *Sniper Rifles - Very accurate weapons designed to kill targets at very long ranges, sniper rifles use long range scopes and high caliber rounds to silence enemies from concealed locations. *Flamethrowers - Weapons firing a stream of fire. Flamethrowers are excellent at clearing enemy bunkers and trenches. *Laser Weaponry - A new development, Laser weaponry includes the Spartan Laser and the Lasrifle. Both weapons use directed laser beams to hit their target. While the Spartan Laser is intended for anti-vehicle work, the Lasrifle is a rare weapon used against enemy infantry. *Shotguns - A shotgun is an infantry weapon that when fired sends small pellets from a slug. Shotguns are excellent close quarter weapons, making them effective in urban and ship combat. *Grenades - Small weapons thrown by hands, grenades encompass a variety of roles. *Explosives - Explosives are weapons placed by a soldier to destroy a target. Most explosives are used in anti building roles, however they can be improvised to destroy vehicles or kill infantry. *Landmines - A triggered explosive device, landmines are used against vehicles and infantry and are detonated by movement or pressure. *Deployable Weapons - A deployable weapon is an infantry-carried weapon which can only be fired when deployed. Deployable weapons include heavy machine guns, mortars, and gauss cannons. Covenant Weapon Types *Plasma Weaponry - The most common form of Covenant weaponry, plasma weaponry uses superheated plasma contained in a magnetic field. Plasma damage can rip through shields and burn flesh with ease, making it a terrible weapon to encounter. *Particle Beam Weaponry - Often used as precision weaponry, particle weaponry utilize highly charged atoms fired as a beam to disrupt a targets molecular and atomic structure. Particle Beam weaponry is very deadly against organic and metallic targets. *Projectile Weaponry - Although phased out for plasma weaponry, some Covenant weapons utilize projectiles. Most often used by Jiralhanae warriors to maim and disfigure if a kill cannot be attained. A more common projectile weapon is the standard Fuel Rod cannon, used in anti vehicular roles. Vehicles Vehicles are pieces of equipment used by the factions for various uses. Most commonly, vehicles are used as a form of transportation and as attack platforms. There are many kinds of vehicles, some can be modified for different purposes and each is unique in their weaponry and forms of locomotion. Land Vehicles *Scouts - A scout vehicle is a class of reconnaissance vehicle, capable of off-road mobility. Scouts can be used as attack vehicles if mounted with weapons or carrying passengers, or rapid ground transportation. *Light Vehicles - Lightly armored vehicles that are used for various roles. Differentiating on armament, light vehicles can be used in an anti infantry, anti air, or anti armor vehicle. *Armored Personnel Carrier - Armored personnel carriers are armored vehicles used to safely transport infantry on the battlefield and provide fire support. *Tanks - A tank is a tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat with high offensive and defensive capabilities. *Self Propelled Artillery - Self-propelled artillery vehicles are a way of giving mobility to artillery. They are designed to provide indirect fire support over long distances. *Self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle - A self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon is an anti-aircraft gun or surface-to-air missile launcher mounted on a mobile vehicle chassis. Anti air vehicles are used to protect large formations from enemy air attacks. *Walkers - Vehicles unique to the Covenant Empire, walkers are vehicles utilizing legs rather than tracks, wheels or anti gravity systems. Walkers are among the Covenants most devastating land vehicles, and include the Scarab, Locust and Gorgon. Aircraft Types *Interceptors - A lightly armored aircraft used to intercept enemy aircraft. Relying on speed, rather than armor for protection, interceptors can devastate enemy bomber and dropship formations. *Fighters - Often used in air to air combat, fighters are the most versatile aircraft in Conflicts. Capable of handling air combat, as well as preforming ground attack operations with the right equipment, *Bombers - Heavily armored, slow and very powerful, bombers fulfill both the primary anti-ground role and anti-ship role. Bombers do not have any defensive weaponry, and rely on allied aircraft to escort them. *Gunships - VTOL craft designed to provide maximum firepower for offensive operations, gunships vary from the UNSC's small and nimble Hornet to the Phantom Gunboat which can be used in anti-ship operations. *Transports - Airborne craft designed to deliver infantry and vehicles to combat zones, transports are heavily armored craft and can provide support with their weaponry. *Pods - Simple craft that can be used for transportation of people and supplies. Typically one use vehicles, Pods can be used for orbital insertion of soldiers or ship to ship boarding actions. Spacecraft Types *Corvette - Small, stealthy or fast ships often used for intelligence, black ops, or overall fleet harassment. *Frigate - Medium-tonnage vessels, fast but lightly armored. Frigates are the most common ships due to their relatively easy to use systems and effectiveness. *Destroyer - Fast and maneuverable, yet long-endurance warship. Stronger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. Destroyers carry no single ship craft, and are used as escorts for larger craft. *Cruiser - Large warships that are heavily armed and armored. They are a balance of speed, firepower and versatility. *Carrier - A large warship carrying fighters and planetary invasion forces. The general combat role of a carrier in combat is to deploy starfighters. *Battleship - Massive capital ships that carry the strongest weapons. Battleships are often the flagships of a factions fleet, and are a rare sight. Crew Stations Although the ship is controlled by a single player, other players use various stations to improve the effectiveness of the ship, otherwise they are manned by NPCs. *Ship Captain/Shipmaster - Commander of the ship, gives and authorizes orders to and from other crewmen. Can only be commanded by an Officer rank. *Weapons Station - Controller and monitor of ship based weaponry. Updates the commander on weapons status, including: Heat, Ammunition, and Targeting. *Navigation Station - Controls the ships movements. A player in this station gives the commander various combat maneuvers to preform, such the Keyes Roll. *Communications Station - Relays communications to allied ships as well as the ships crew. Communications are automatically given to the commander. *Ops Station - Monitors the ships radar and sensors for hostile forces. Enemy forces that appear will update the ships commander. The ship captain controls the ship on an azimuth-elliptical degree system. On each of the planets there are dotted Forerunner structures. Forerunner structures are usually guarded by Sentinels, who typically hostile, can be converted to your faction by hacking the Sentinel Control Terminal in the Fortress. Inside Forerunner structures, artifacts of great power can be discovered. Forerunner structures or artifacts provide a benefit to all allied players fighting on the planet, making them high value targets. There are a wide variety of structures and artifacts: * : The Spire of Healing provides a place to heal after battles. Players are healed and vehicles repaired if they are within the healing radius. * : Heavily defended by Sentinels and Beam Turrets, the Fortress is tough to take, but yields the best rewards. There is only one fort on each planet. :*Sentinel Control Terminal: Reprograms all Sentinels on the planet to the faction which controls the terminal. :*Base Plot: Capturing a Fortress counts towards capturing the planet. * : The Library houses all information regarding the Flood, and can house a players DNA for faster respawning. * : A Cartographer is a large map room. In Conflicts, the Cartographer updates a players Planet Map and Local Radar, and is capable of picking up all uncloaked enemies. Cover In game, various cover is available depending on environment. There are two kinds of cover, physical cover, and camouflage cover. Players can use physical cover to protect themselves from enemy fire. Camouflage cover is either wearing the right fatigues for the combat situation for the UNSC, or active camouflage generators for Covenant forces. Protection is measured by the strength of a structure, or how close it resembles the environment. User Interface The Player interface is similar to other Halo games, with a few modifications for features added in Conflicts. On the top of the interface is the players Health, Energy, and if the player is wearing certain equipment, Shielding. Right of that is the weapons the player is currently holding, and how much ammunition the player is holding. Left of the Health bar is the Equipment, which shows the current equipment in the players inventory (this includes grenades and explosive devices). Certain armors provide a motion sensor, if this is the case it appears on the bottom left of the screen. New features are added in via button macros. Such options include: Clan Listing, Friend and Ignore Lists, Chat Box, Inventory, Character Window, and the World Map (Which has options to zoom in and out, shows location of allied forces). Friendly forces are marked with a green arrow over their head, showing their class icon in a box. If the friendly dies, the arrow turns red and the class icon is replaced with an X. Allied clan members have a blue arrow over their heads. Friendly forces are added when they are in a 1 km radius of the player, and allied clan members will always appear. In combat, it is guaranteed that a player will be wounded. To monitor their health, a bar is located on the top of the interface. The bar is split into four sections, each representing a health level. The health levels include: minor, moderate, serious, grievous. A players health does not regenerate fully, although some can regenerate moderate injuries (SPARTANs, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae). Instead, players must be healed by a medic, who can see a players health status and respond accordingly. Death Should a player fall in combat, there are multiple ways for them to return to the action. Environment plays a role in what will happen, if a player dies on the ground they can be revived via medic or will respawn at an allied base of the players choosing, however if a player were to die in space the player will respawn at the nearest friendly world. If a player falls in combat they lose a chunk of their promotion points (does not affect if the player has none), however if they are revived by an ally no penalty is added. Clans A clan is a group of players who band together in game for various purposes. Clans in Halo:Conflicts are divided between the two factions: Covenant and UNSC, and further by the service the player is a part of. An example would be a clan of the UNSC Marine Corp cannot recruit players who belong to the UNSC Army, and vice versa. As clans increase in size they are split into smaller, more manageable groups. Naval clans work on the basis of the crew of a ship as a clan. Naval clans grow larger as new ships and crewmen fight alongside each other. An example would be a single ship being a task element, while a clan of three ships being a task force. The Galactic Battlefield Within the game there are numerous planetary systems that each faction can control. These systems usually hold some form of strategic advantage. Typically each system has a single planet to fight for control, however on occasions there many be multiple planets needed for control of the system. Each faction starts with a number of systems, and in between the two are 'neutral' systems, which can be conquered and added to territory. System Bonuses System bonuses are advantages granted to a faction for maintaining control of a planetary system. These bonuses are granted to all players, and not just those in the captured system. Planets glassed by the Covenant count as controlled by the Covenant. The Systems UNSC-controlled Systems *Sol System :*Mercury :*Venus :*Earth ( , Kantō region, ) ::*Luna ( ) :*Mars ( , ) :*Titius Asteroid Belt :*Jupiter ::*Europa (Flexūs) :*Saturn :*Neptune *Epsilon Eridani System :* Reach ( , , ) :* Tribute ( ) :* Beta Gabriel :* Circumstance :* Tantalus :* Epsilon Eridani IV :* Epsilon Eridani b :* Epsilon Eridani c *Eridanus System :* Eridanus II :* Eridanus Primus :* Eridanus Secundus *Sigma Octanus System :*Sigma Octanus I :*Sigma Octanus II :*Sigma Octanus III :*Sigma Octanus IV *Procyon System :*Arcadia :*Argolis :*Laconia :*Corinthia *Lambda Serpentis System :*Jericho VII *Cygnus System :*New Jerusalem :*New Istanbul *Paris System *36 Draconis System *Sagefia System *Imana System *Septimus System *Amuejy System *Hydra System *Groombridge-1830 System *Ueubusl System *Iota System *Chi Ceti System *Hellespont System *Epsilon Indi System Covenant-controlled Systems *Urs System :*Sangheilios ::* Qikost (Satellite) ::* Suban (Satellite) *Tala System :*Balaho ::* Buwan (Satellite) ::* Padpad (Satellite) *Oth Sonin System :*Doisac ::* Warial (Satellite) ::* Solrapt (Satellite) ::* Teash (Satellite) *Svir System :*Te ::*Rantu (Satellite) ::*Uhtua (Satellite) *Napret System :*Palamok ::* Naxook (Satellite) ::* Oquiu (Satellite) ::* Ka'amoti (Satellite) ::* Kami (Satellite) *Y'Deio System :*Chu'ot ::*Eayn (Satellite) *Happa System *Umureh System *Ibofor System *Auxdsyi System *Fyaikk System *Tala System *Mriaf System *Quartus System *V'Oiuruo System *Suir System *Qyaagre System *T'Ciefi System *Ajuerr System *Uyeg System *Quartus System *4222 Svati System Neutral Systems *Qyivo XI *Po'fyvo System *Ejoa System *Bax-Tehu System *H'Syeez System *Kiablm System *Ughee System The Flood and Sentinels During combat on Forerunner worlds and installations, players may accidentally wake the Flood, allowing them to spread and potentially infect the galaxy. Should the Flood arise, the planets Sentinel forces will also activate, targeting any Flood form as well as sentient life. Only quick action can stop the Flood from conquering the galaxy. Sentinels can be re-programmed to be allied to a certain faction if the planets Fortress is hacked. There are four stages of Flood evolution, and in each stage the Flood progressively become more dangerous, and capable of semi-intelligent thought and well planed tactics. # - In this state, the Flood operates in a very stable manner and their existence forms around any adjacent sentient life forms – spreading from one group to another. Victims become hosts to the Infections Forms and are mutated into Combat Forms. During this period of time, the Flood attacks with no strategy, becomes extremely aggressive and berserk. # - During this stage, Flood population begins to rapidly increase, and, once sufficient biomass has been found, Pure Forms begin to be sent into combat. After this the next stage of Flood infection may begin. On the verge of initiating the Coordinated Stage, the Proto-Gravemind continues to be built until it reaches the status of Compound Mind or Gravemind. It is at this point that the Flood becomes significantly more organized (communicating via thoughts and attack strategically) and subsequently more lethal. # - Only when the Flood has gained sufficient technology, possess no need for further evolutionary augmentations and have conquered all planets in a given planetary system, then they may progress into this stage. Once this stage is reached, the Flood has consumed all sentient life and technology of many planets and with the fleets of their dead enemies, they move on to the next planetary system. It is at this stage the Flood is at their deadliest. # - The fourth and final known stage of a Flood outbreak. This stage is reached once the Flood has consumed all sentient life in an entire galaxy and gained complete understanding of any technological and scientific knowledge that was present. By this time, it has reached a complete critical mass, which means it must depart to other galaxies for further reproduction, infestations and new technologies. If the Flood do reach this stage in game, the server effectively 'restarts', all planets will return to their original owners however players keep their character prior to the conquest. Flood Forms * - The most basic and simple Flood form,attacks by latching onto and turning players and NPCs into Combat Forms or Carriers if the target suffers too much damage. * - The husks of dead players and NPCs infected by Infection Forms. Can use various weapons,vehicles or their mutated limbs to attack. **Human Combat Form - The infected bodies of human soldiers. **Sangheili Combat Form - The infected bodies of Sangheili warriors. **Jiralhanae Combat Form - Mutated Jiralhanae, these forms are known to be tougher than other combat forms. **Kig-Yar Combat Form - Infected Kig-Yar; these forms are the most agile of the combat forms. **Unggoy Combat Form - Unggoy that have been infected by the Flood; these forms are slow and weak, and simply used as fodder. * - Large flood forms of highly injured or weak players, used as a incubator for Infection Forms. Attacks by detonating, hopefully allowing their infection forms to take over other players. *Preserve Form - Flood forms designed for quick transportation of dead bodies for infection. Very large and floated with a mouth in its chest. *Watcher Form - Large scout/commander forms of the Flood, the Watcher resembles a large eyeball with a stalk in the ground. It moves with the use of tentacles. *Aerial Form - Flying flood form that attacks their prey by snatching victims from the ground and shredding them apart with their tentacles. * - Another flying Flood form that flies in large groups and fires barb projectiles into hostile forces. They are very deadly against unarmored units, and are very hard to hit due to their size and agility. * - A large, bloated Flood form that drops infection forms over a large area. * - Massive Flood forms that attack using their limbs. Resembling gorillas, these forms smash their way through the toughest armor. * - Flood forms of pure biomass. They can transform into Stalker, Tank, Ranged, Infector, Stealth or Transport Forms. Very deadly and only seen in advanced Flood infections. **Stalker - The Flood Stalker Form is a crustacean-like Flood Pure Form that specializes in stealth and agility. It is apparently made from the re-casted bones of dead enemies. It will frequently mutate into either a Ranged Form or a Tank Form when the need arises. **Tank - Tank Forms are slow in comparison to the other Combat Forms but they make up for it with relative resilience and their devastating melee attack, as they cannot pick up or use weapons with their arms that are shaped into hardened spikes. **Ranged - It is formed when a Flood Stalker Form is damaged or chooses to mount itself in a stationary position either on the walls, ceiling, or, with less frequency, on the ground. It has a mouth-like protrusion that opens up to reveal a living missile platform of regenerating spikes. **Infector - The Infector is a three-limbed form that features the ability to regenerate destroyed limbs within ten seconds, making it a formidable foe. Their body is very similar in appearances to the Carrier Form, except that the infector form is designed to shoot out spores, not explode and release infection forms. **Stealth - The Flood Stealth Form was a Flood Purestrain form . Like the Stalker Form, it excelled in the art of stealth to defeat the enemy, and was the only purestrain form to be able to use weapons with the aid of two, four-tentacled hands. **Transport - It has four triple-jointed walking arms to move it's load of troops around, and featured numerous tentacles to consume/recycle bio-mass. The sweeper also boasted a bio-mass reprocessor that converts recently consumed bio-mass into rapid-growth embryos. * - Very tall and deadly form. Last of the Flood combat forms, Juggernauts can deal massive damage and take many hits. * - A very rare form of flood, Brain forms control small hordes of Flood. Players who are of high rank(Typically an officer rank) are turned into Brain Forms due to their combat knowledge. Flood hordes under a Brain Forms command can effectively use weapons and vehicles, and if necessary spread through the galaxy if ships are captured. * - The final step of Flood Infection, the Gravemind is the central flood intelligence in the galaxy. Only one can be active, however they are elusive forms. Flood under the control of a Gravemind are the most dangerous threat, being capable of controlling planets and defeating fleets and armies of players. Killing a Gravemind will send the Flood horde into a frenzy as their hivemind is cut. * - Renovo, also known as Constructors, are small devices that repair damage to all Forerunner structures they find that are damaged. The Sentinels will come to their aid if they are attacked, as they have no weapon systems of their own to defend themselves. Since the Construction Beam is fired from the top half of the Constructor, the bottom half is most likely where the power supply is held. Sentinel Constructors also play another role, a security grid. When a Constructor is attacked, a signal causes the Sentinel Launchers to begin deploying Sentinels. They form an excellent security perimeter. * - The standard of the Sentinel forces, they are armed with a low grade beam and energy shield. In numbers they can control Flood outbreaks until stronger forms arise. * - Upgraded Sentinels, their shields and beams have been increased for better performance. They are used to contain large outbreaks,such as the one on Installation 05. * - Large and very power Sentinel Automaton variant, Ultras serve as group commanders, giving orders to regular Sentinels and Majors. They are armed with a much more powerful Pulse Beam, which is capable of piercing heavy armor plating. * - Large Sentinel automatons designed for large scale Flood outbreaks. Equipped with a powerful forward shield, a Pulse Beam weapon, and a grenade launcher, Enforcers are large threats to any player or NPC who encounters them. *Multus - Essentially Sentinel ships, Colossi are two mile long and has a large cannon that can bombard hostiles with massive firepower and can command the Sentinel guards that surround the automaton. Only ship based weaponry or massive bombardments can destroy these beasts. *Curatio - Repair automatons, the Medics are only designed to repair Sentinels that are damaged. Fast, but lightly shielded the Medic does not repair itself or other Medics, rather self destructing itself, particularly near hostile forces. *Extremus - One of the most powerful Sentinel types, Sentinel Vanguard are used by Monitors and other dominant Forerunner A.I.'s in accomplishing extremely difficult tasks, and combating powerful hostiles. They have also been known to guard Monitors at times, and have been used to help control Flood outbreaks alongside Enforcers and Collosi. * - A Sentinel variant designed for the protection of fellow Sentinels and Forerunner installations. Guardians fly close to their allies, and activate two shields from their sides to deflect almost any ordinance. *Venator - The Sentinel Hunter functions as a more agile variant of the standard Sentinel, used as a Hunter-Killer. Sentinel Hunters are equipped with dual standard Sentinel Beams that are able to be rotated at 180 degree angles for a large field of fire, as well as a small "flashlight" mounted on top of their main "body". Sentinel Hunters are deployed in Hunter-Killer teams of 3 at a time, and are commonly used to purge facilities of Flood infection before or after major outbreak occurs *Imperator - Captain Sentinels are secondary commanders of Sentinel forces, second only to the Monitors. Captains are equipped with four beam cannons for offensive purposes and a strong shield for defensive purposes. Captains are said to have a "personality", much like the Monitors. *Vilicus - The Sentinel Overseer is a Forerunner construct whose purpose is to safeguard and maintain important facilities. Overseers themselves resemble Monitors, albeit slightly larger and with the central coloring replaced by a bright searchlight on their "eye". They are capable of thought, although are incapable of audible speech, and are attached to walls and ceilings via a large socket in which the Monitor-like eye is placed. *Custos - Sentinel Watches are small Forerunner constructs, resembling Monitor spheres approximately the size of a baseball. They are stationary, swiveling inside sockets on walls, and are located within most Forerunner facilities as a form of security camera. Their feeds are sent directly to Sentinel Overseers. *Decipio - Sentinel Wards are defensive emplacements used within Forerunner facilities. They have two barrels, both of which are able to fire Sentinel Pulse Beams, and are able to extend from and contract back into sockets located on walls and ceilings. They are maintained by facilities' Overseers. * orian - One of the most powerful Sentinels, the Praetorian are only seen guarding Forerunner shield worlds,such as Onyx. They are equipped with the best shields and weapons, capable of blocking a missile and piercing armor plating. They can form together to increase their power, making them threats to ships as well. * - The Monitors are highly advanced Artificial Intelligence constructs created by the Forerunners 100,000 years ago to service and maintain the Halo installations and to ensure that the deadly Flood stayed imprisoned. Monitors are extremely intelligent, yet completely devoted to their original function. They are zealous about containing the Flood. UNSC and Covenant Editions The ultimate set for Conflicts players, the UNSC and Covenant edition are comparable to the Legendary Editions of Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. Each set is based around a weapons case from the game series (MA5 rifle for UNSC, and a T-51 DER/I Plasma Repeater for Covenant). Each edition grants special features and collectables unique to each set. Notes